George and Angelina
by FredGeorgeJamesLily
Summary: First official fanfic. Hope you like it :D


Harry Potter :D

Hope you like it :) Its my first official fanfic, so be nice :) I accept critism :D

Heart pumping fast. Last Breaths. Everything slowed down. The glimpse of a last laugh. The last tear. Light Flash. Laugh. Screams. That's how George remembered Fred's death. There was nothing else, he could truly remember. It was all a distant memory. Angelina loved George, and was extremely understanding. She'd allowed him to name their son Fred, because she knew how much he meant to George. Also because she herself had loved Fred, as a friend of course, he'd always made her laugh. But her heart had always belonged with George. Fred and Roxanne were perfect in her eyes. Two

Gryffindors. Roxanne had Angelina's straight brown hair, but she had Georges deep brown eyes. Fred II looked nothing like George or Fred which made George even more upset. George would come home from work, everyday he would run the shop in low spirits because the job wasn't fun anymore without Fred, Angelina worked in the shop sometimes when Molly and Arthur were looking after the kids. George hadn't had a good nights sleep since 1st of May 1998. The night before Fred died.

When the children were asleep, George would sit in his armchair and re-live the final battle. Angelina would come in and sit with him in the armchair.

One night, George and Angelina were curled up in the armchair together and Angelina whispered,

"He's watching, you know. It doesn't matter that our Fred doesn't look like him, he doesn't care. Georgie, you need to stop this getting you down. Fred's almost 11 he wants his dad to be happy."

"I know Angie,i honestly do. I miss him though. I miss his laugh, his smile, his jokes. I'll try I will. Fred knows even if he's gone that i love him."

"Come on. We're going to bed."

She stood up, held out her hand. George took it and they walked up the stairs. George looked round Fred's door. He wasn't asleep.

"Freddie, you need to get to sleep." George whispered.

"I can't. It's my birthday next week. And then it's three weeks till my Hogwarts letter arrives. Then only 5 weeks till i go to Hogwarts" Fred muttered.

"You know i love you Fred right?"

"Sometimes."

"Why only sometimes Freddie Boy?" George walked over and crouched at the edge of Fred's bed.

"Because you are always so sad." Fred only vaguely knew about Georges twin.

"I promise, i'll stop now. Okay?"

Fred nodded. George kissed Fred on the forehead then left. Angelina was standing on the landing a six year old Roxanne in her arms.

George stroked Roxannes head.

"This little one can't sleep, so she's coming in with us." Angelina smiled.

"Come on then Roxy." George lifted her out of Angelina's arms.

Roxanne didn't squirm, she nestled into her fathers T-shirt. closed her eyes, and didn't make a sound

. So George carried her into their room and laid her in the middle of the Queen sized bed.

George awoke the next morning, the first person on his mind was his twin, but he didn't think of him dead this morning. He wasn't sad. He thought of Fred as in a better world. He smiled to himself. He rolled over to find an empty bed. He looked at the clock. 11:00! He yawned and climbed out of bed. This morning he didn't slump downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to find Angelina making pancakes. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning." George said.

"Good morning to you too. You slept so well last night!" She smiled.

"DADDY!" Roxanne and Fred yelled. They bounced into the kitchen.

"Morning!"

"Go on kids. Pancakes are on the table. Grandma and Granddad are round today!"Angelina exclaimed.

"Oh?" George asked.

"Yes. You need some more time in bed, and I'm going to Holyhead Harpie tryouts."

"Well good luck." He gave her a peck on the cheek, then sat down at the table.

George ate a large breakfast that morning. Angelina left at twelve, leaving George on his own with the kids for the first time in a while. George wondered how she had planned it all so well. The doorbell went. Molly and Arthur stood on the doorstep."Mum!" George gave his mum and long hug. A smile spread across her face, a smile George hadn't seen for a long time. Fred and Roxanne didn't know what the smile was for. George did. It was because of Fred, not little Fred, Twin Fred. Molly hadn't seen the twin smile in ages. And Arthur was smiling because he enjoyed seeing his wife so happy


End file.
